Falsas princesas
by LunioFlower
Summary: Las máscaras cayeron. Era momento de abandonar el espectáculo y empezar su propio guión. Dejar de querer ser y ser, simplemente ser ellas mismas. —Dime ahora mismo lo que tu alocada cabecita esta ideando, Rosalya. —No es nada, es solo que me quiero divertir un rato. -AU-


_**Desclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a ChinoMiko por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 _ **Summary Completo:**_ **Las máscaras cayeron. Era momento de abandonar el espectáculo y empezar su propio guión. Dejar de querer ser y ser, simplemente ser ellas mismas. —Dime ahora mismo lo que tu alocada cabecita esta ideando, Rosalya. —No es nada, es solo que me quiero divertir un rato.**

 ** _Advertencias:_ ******AU (Mundo Alterno), lenguaje mal sonante,Spoilers de las personalidas de los personajes así como de los capitulos del juego. Parejas indefinidas. Leves escenas de interacción sexual como escenas fuertes del mismo tema. Uso de violencia leve, virginidad. Esta historia esta catalogada como "T", momentáneamente, después de ciertos capítulos será categoría "M".****

 **Género: Amistad y Drama.**

 **— _"...Habla_..."—pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Ellas viviendo el día a día –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo, Morado**

Retiró las costosas sabanas de seda morada de entre sus piernas, su compañero protestó entre sueños. Una leve sonrisa tierna apareció en sus rosados labios. Recordó cada momento de la noche anterior y las lágrimas acudieron a sus dorados ojos, era imposible que siguiera con el rumbo que su relación había tomado hace muchos meses atrás.

Lo amaba, fue su primera vez en todo. En el amor, amistad verdadera, su primer beso, su primera vez. Él significaba muchas cosas para ella y a la vez no significaba nada. Recodó como se maravillaba al tocar sus suaves hebras azabaches, ahora se le hacia un tono sumamente común. ¿Cuántos hombres tenían el cabello negro? ¿Cuántos hombres tenían la piel bronceada? ¿Cuántos más con ojos pequeños y negros? Muchos, infinidades de hombres. Sin importar su cultura o país. Esos matices de colores sobrios le parecían fríos, aburridos.

Y Rosalya detestaba lo aburrido, lo sobrio.

Lo carente de emoción, como el hombre a su lado. Rosalya esta llena de vida, con muchos colores y matices de ellos. A veces elegantes y espectaculares, luego cuando ya no puede con el espectáculo sus colores vivaces se van a gris, café y morado. Jamás negro, el negro es el color del anuncio de algo malo. Algo que pronto será tu destrucción.

El negro es como caer en un profundo abismo oscuro, sin retorno a la luz, a los colores vivos.

Y ella quiere aferrarse a la vida, a la emoción del momento; al querer de la vida. A una luz que la guiara a su felicidad.

El hombre a su lado se aferra a ella y no le permite seguir a la luz, y Rosalya se desespera. Llora por los rincones oscuros como nunca antes había hecho. Se desahoga en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Otra chica rota, como ella.

Rosalya esta harta de todo, de _él_. No es tonta, jamás lo ha sido y nunca lo será. Su máscara de felicidad y belleza se rompe por adentro. Ella y sus amigas son las únicas que ven las grietas de su máscara. Los demás no. La gente se preocupa por siempre verla con una sonrisa deslumbrante y personalidad fuerte. Ella se los da, porque lo mejor era evitar las preguntas sobre su bienestar.

Pero esta cansada de estirar los labios en sonrisas falsas, rotas. Es una princesa como todas sus amigas. Es una princesa de amor y belleza, de corazón frágil y personalidad fuerte. Una princesa de largos cabellos blancos, y sujeta a la garra de un feroz dragón de cabellos y ojos negros.

Su torre se llena de oscuridad e impotente ve como las torres a su alrededor, las torres de sus amigas, también se desvanecen con cada minuto del día. Quiere hacer algo, pero no puede.

¿Cómo ayudar cuando ella esta rota también?

Entre ellas se recogen los pedazos que luego saltan de la máscara, los pegan con el mejor pegamento y siguen con el espectáculo. Sin decir, protestar, pedir o susurrar una ayuda. Entre ellas se apoyan, gritan y golpean. Solo entre ellas pueden derrumbarse como muchas veces en público no pueden.

Por que ese no es su papel frente al público. Cada una tiene un papel y ¡demonios! que lo interpretan a la perfección.

Rosalya era vivaz cuando esta rodeada de las mujeres que le han brindado la mano en sus peores momentos. Rosalya es alegre cuando Lysandro y Castiel tocan su música. Rosalya se encuentra divertida por las peleas infantiles de sus amigos. Rosalya llora cuando su padre llega a la casa; borracho. Rosalya, la princesa, sabe coser y le gusta diseñar sus propios estilos. Rosalya grita frustrada en su interior cuando su mejor amiga le suelta una cachetada dolorosa, pero real. Rosalya se derrumba cuando él llega al departamento de ambos y su perfume varonil tiene sutiles matices de flores.

El perfume de Rosalya es con olor a días de verano soleados y dulces de niños felices. Rosalya no soporta las fragancias florales.

Leigh hace más de tres meses huele a menta y flores.

Rosalya se asfixia en una relación sin amor, vacía, hueca. Sus amigas la han sacado de antros, de habitaciones de hoteles antes de que cometa una estupidez. Le gritan y agacha la cabeza destrozada. Son verdades dolorosas, un amor que se volvió obsesión. Una relación sin ser relación. Una relación de seguridad, un fuerte seguro. Rosalya sabe, y llora porque ella no es tonta y se percató desde la primera vez cuando Leigh la engaño.

Rosalya en un pasado fue independiente, fuerte y capaz. Su capacidad y fortaleza se destruyeron al ser dependiente de un ser. Uno que la lastima día a día, cuando sus ojos ónix ya no brillan cuando la ven. Su independencia quedo en el olvido de sus prioridades.

Ahora en su presente, Rosalya se ahoga con su propia máscara. Sus manos finas pican por arrancarla de su rostro, tirarla al suelo; quemarla en el olvido más oscuro. Pero es cobarde y no se atreve a si quiera tocarla. No quiere ser la única sin máscara, sus amigas —las otras princesas rotas—, ellas también deben quitarse la máscara.

Todas deben de dejarse caer y sostenerse con la ayuda de los demás. Olvidar la fortaleza, orgullo falso y prejuicios infantiles. Dejar sus fuertes seguros y dar la cara a un mundo cruel, pero lleno de experiencias buenas.

Caer una y otra vez en errores hasta aprender la lección de ellos. Sonreír con labias cosidos, sanados con el paso del tiempo. Abandonar la soga que las sujeta a un mundo o suceso que no les conviene. Abrir los ojos a la verdad y dejar que el mundo vea que las princesas no siempre son perfectas.

Con virtudes o sin ellas, las princesas pueden vivir. Lloran como todos o todas, la elegancia es un escudo contra la normalidad. ¿Por qué no ser normales también?

Rosalya esta harta de ser una princesa, una princesa falsa. Quiere gritar y llorar sin importarle lo que la gente escuche u oiga. No le importa que la gente siempre señale su espalda. Esta fastidiada, cansa y rota.

Y sí con trabajo y esfuerzo puede coser sus costuras de princesa vivaz. Lo hará.

La joven de orbes dorados salió de la alcoba, dejando en la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza hace un par de horas, una nota con su elegante letra en tinta morada, morada porque era su color favorito.

El chico de piel bronceada se despertó al no sentir la calidez de un cuerpo muy conocido para él. Tanteando el lugar a su lado, frío; lo sentía frio. El roce de sus dedos contra una superficie lisa y frágil le quito todo el sueño que aun pudiera guardar en sus parpados.

" _Dejemos que nuestros colores:_ _ **Morado**_ _y_ _ **Negro**_ _, se mezclen con el viento._

 _Con más colores y para crear más matices. Como tú, con tu aroma a menta has dejado que se disuelva entre las flores de repisas finas…Ahora deja que mis prados soleados tengan un poco de gris y amarillo, azul, rosa…._

 _La mezcla del negro y el morado es tan monótona, tan común que nos quita la alegría._

 _Se feliz con tu olor a_ _ **menta y flores finas**_ _._

 _Yo seré feliz con mis veranos_ _ **soleados y dulces de niños desconocidos**_ _._

 _ **R.M**_ _."_

Leigh abrió las puertas del closet, su ropa estaba ahí solo faltaban ciertas prendas. La ropa de Rosalya ya no se encontraba colgada en cada gancho de material blanco y suave.

Leigh respiró, por _primera vez_ en tres meses, con alivio y felicidad.

* * *

 **.**

 **-~…~…~…~-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yo, Azul**

¿Podía ser el destino más cruel con ella?

¿Con sus sentimientos?

—Melody, por favor lleva estas encuestas y déjalas en la mesita que esta afuera de la oficina de la Directora.

El destino, o lo que llamaba "destino" ¿Era así de cruel con cada persona que tenía el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino?

Sus ojos azules pararon en la figura masculina a su costado. Su más oscuro secreto de cabellos dorados y sonrisa amable. Mejillas rojizas y a veces insensibles palabras. Con defectos tan perfectos para ella.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan malditamente cursi?

Nathaniel, era su amor imposible, o como muchos lo llamaban "platónico".

— ¿Melody?

La forma en que el joven rubio se escapa en horas de almuerzo y se dedicaba a devorar las hojas de sus novelas policiales. Como alguna vez ella le regalo toda una trilogía usando como escusa el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

La forma curiosa en que se tomaba el puente de la nariz siempre le había dado ganas de ser ella la que podría calmar en suaves caricias su enojo, molestia o frustración.

Nathaniel era una bomba de tiempo que explotaba cuando solo estaba ella presente. Desde la primera vez que sus ojos azules, calmados y curiosos, se posaron en los tímidos de él, supo que el chico rubio y menudo le provocaría muchas cosas.

Cosas que se transformaron en sentimientos. Melody se enamoro del chico correcto, con carácter amable y sonrisa dulce.

Pero ella no era correcta, su falso carácter de ser dulce, comprometida y no encontrar defectos en los demás la estaban llevando a un río de falsos tratos. Sus padres le dictaban ser elegante, amable y siempre con una maldita disposición a lo que las personas querían o pedía de ella.

Como le jodía eso, que todos se arremolinaran a su alrededor para saber que carajos era lo que había dicho el profesor, lo que dejaron de tarea o en donde podían encontrar a Nathaniel. Escusas, escusas y patrañas estúpidas. Ella era todo menos dulce y disponible. Su paciencia llegaba a límites insospechados cuando alguien venia a ella y le preguntaban con esa vocecita chillona:

"Melody, ¿Sabes lo que…?"

Y ahí su mundo se desconectaba por completo. Asentía a todo lo dicho por la gente, hacia todo lo que le pedían, bueno, tal vez todo no pero si la gran mayoría. Su personalidad fuerte y audaz se escondía cuando la mirada de reproche de sus padres aparecía en su mente.

Callaba sus protestas, su gesto de querer rodar los ojos y evitaba la picazón en sus brazos al querer quitarse a punta de jalones la pegada y molesta blusa azul. Era un verdadero incordio pasearse por el Instituto con esa falda blanca, dejando al aire y mentes pervertidas sus largas piernas. Sentía las miradas de cada alumno masculino en su cuerpo, recorriéndola con su vulgar mirada hambrienta.

No era tan ingenua como aparentaba para que los susurros de las chicas que se expresaban de ella como una zorra o lameculos la hicieran soltar bufidos burlones, apretaba los libros contra su pecho e ignoraba los susurros de los hombres sobre su aspecto de cada maldito día. Era irónico que el único hombre del que deseaba su atención estuviera más entretenido en un gato blanco y su nuevo cambio de look.

Siempre esforzándose en ser "la chica perfecta" o la estudiante perfecta que Nathaniel apenas notaba su presencia. Después del verano que pasaron donde, juntos y sin testigos, habían compartido más que arrumacos y besos calientes.

Melody no era una inexperta, todo lo contrario. La joven de cabellos castaños había perdido su virginidad en la primera fiesta que tuvo y fue acompañada de sus amigas. Ella junto a Iris y Yayx habían salido de las únicas habitaciones disponibles de la casa donde fue la fiesta, al verse las tres muchachas no pudieron evitar reírse. Sus máscaras de niñas buenas al fin, o por esa vez, habían caído al piso.

Fue toda una travesía el llegar a sus casas sin que sus padres notaran sus ausencias.

La mejor experiencia que había tenido Melody en compañía de sus amigas, no se arrepentía y dudaba mucho que en un futuro se arrepintiera.

Pero ahí estaba el problema, después de una caricia descarada en el firme trasero de Nathaniel, el chico de orbes dorados se había separado de ella como si su contacto le quemara. Melody lo había interrogado con la mirada hasta que Nathaniel soltó unas palabras que lo jodieron todo, el momento y los sentimientos de ella también.

"Eres… ¿Eres virgen, Melody?"

Okey, tal vez ella había exagerado con la reacción que tuvo después de escuchar la pregunta, pero ¡carajo! Ella estaba enamorada hasta la médula del imbécil rubio enfrente de ella y el muy jodido le preguntaba eso. Lo aventó con toda la furia que recorría su menudo cuerpo y le gritó hasta las más irreconocibles groserías. Si sus padres la hubieran escuchado estaría segura que la hubieran metido en un internado para saber que cosa se le había metido.

Evito la risa ante el pensamiento de su padre histérico, y fulmino con sus zafiros orbes a Nathaniel quien petrificado por la reacción de la chica, no reacciono a tiempo cuando ella salió como alma que se lleva el diablo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casi mansión Allen, se encontró de súbito con Amber, quien en toda su gloria en traje de baño no dudo en brindarle su hombro a Melody.

Esa noche Melody lloro como nunca y Amber no paraba de maldecir a su hermano. Y la relación entre ambas se había estrechado de una forma en la que no lo habían hecho antes.

Después de ese desastroso día Melody adopto su papel de "niña buena" como si no hubiera pasado nada en el verano. Su relación con el rubio se enfrió de una forma que no paso desapercibido para nadie que los conociera. Amber dejó de lado a Charlotte y Li, Melody casi chilla de emoción cuando la rubia había prácticamente gritado estar harta de las dos chismosas artificiales que se había conseguido por amigas.

Claro que la aceptación de Amber en el grupo fue algo catastrófico. ¿Cómo aceptar a la chica que les había hecho muchas cosas feas, horribles?

Toda la duda de aceptar a Amber se rompió cuando la chica Allen cayó en una depresión que sorprendió a todas. Como sus altivos ojos turquesa de ahogaban en agua y gritaba en la noche llena de pesadillas donde sus padres y una muñeca rota eran los protagonistas de sus malos sueños.

Esa noche supieron que Amber se drogaba desde los quince años, donde descubrió a su padre pegarle a su madre. Todas vieron como el mundo de rosas y princesa líder de Amber se caía a pedazos al comprender la magnitud de su situación familiar. Amber envidiaba a su hermano por vivir solo.

Amber se había vuelto otra princesa rota, otra princesa falsa. Ellas le dieron una mano para seguir con su farsa de chica arrogante. Amber se aferró a ella y siguió siendo parte del espectáculo.

Su papel: La mala de la historia.

Melody la cuidaba de lejos, ella más que nadie sabía el sufrimiento de no mostrar la verdadera cara de uno. Melody sabía los lugares exactos donde Amber se drogaba, donde compraba sus drogas y con quien se drogaba.

Melody se apegó a ella para ser su salvavidas, porque esta vez Melody escogió ser el salvavidas de alguien.

— ¿Melody? Por favor, Melody, no quiero volver a repetirte las instrucciones, así que dime sí…

—He comprendido perfectamente bien, Nathaniel. —interrumpió al rubio, lo miró con frialdad—No es necesario que gastes tu sagrada saliva en repetirme algo que he comprendido.

Sin fijarse en la reacción de su compañero Melody salió con las encuestas en sus brazos. Al pisar el pasillo el diario murmullo sobre ella empezó. Bufó en su interior burlona, ella tenía más vida que todos o todas las que se fijaban en cada paso dado en ese pasillo.

Su atención se disparó cuando unos largos cabellos dorados entraron en dirección del sótano.

Suspirando y sin importarle las estúpidas encuestas por las que Shermansky y Nathaniel pondrían el grito en el cielo, la castaña se desvió en dirección del sótano.

Había llegado la hora de darle su matutino sermón a Amber.

* * *

 **.**

 **-~…~…~…~-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yo, Lila**

—Por favor, Vi. Tú eres la única que sabe de mis encuentros con _él._ ¡Tienes que apoyarme en esto!, no se como se pondría Armin si descubriera mi relación con él.

Alexy sujetó a su pequeña amiga Violeta por los hombros, le dio leves sacudidas que causaron una risita en la chica de cabellos morados.

Violeta se zafó del agarre de su amigo y con voz divertida preguntó—Y si te apoyara ¿Qué le diría a tu hermano o a los demás?

Alexy pensó en la respuesta por unos momentos—Que he ido a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños. —Agregó—Ya sabes que habrá una fiesta en honor a Lysandro, cumple dieciocho.

Ni aunque quisiera Violeta podía no recordar la fiesta del chico albino. Era cierto que no tenían la relación más fuerte pero se entendían en sus silencios y se apoyaban a pesar de no ser tan unidos.

Apreciaba a Lysandro, y apreciaba mucho más a Alexy. Por ello no pudo no sentir ternura cuando el chico de cabellos azules le formo pucheros.

—De acuerdo. Puedes ser libre e ir al encuentro de tu "amigo". —recalcó la palabra usando sus dedos en señal de comillas.

Alexy sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡Gracias, Vi! —con un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la chica desapareció por las puertas del invernadero.

Violeta negó con la cabeza, tranquila. Ignoró el cosquilleo de su mejilla, ahí donde Alexy le había regalado un beso. Todos los escenarios donde ella y él se tomaban de la mano o donde Alexy posaba para un dibujo de ella se esfumaron al recordar porque el joven se había ido dos horas antes del Instituto.

Sacó su último boceto, en el dibujo se apreciaba a sí misma junto a sus amigas. Ellas eran todo el soporte que necesitaba Violeta para no caer en la misma depresión que su padre.

Su carácter tímido y hasta cierto punto sumiso se había formado después de la partida de su madre. Un golpe duro que apenas, y después de varios años, estaba superando con dificultades. Su padre caía en una cúspide de dolor y se aferraba a ella como su tanque de oxigeno.

Violeta estaba cansada de la actitud de su padre, pero cada vez que quería hablar con él la voz no le salía o su padre perdía la mirada, mirándola. Asustándola del brillo demencial que sus ojos trasmitían al posarse en su persona.

La situación se repetía con preocupante constancia. Los ojos de su padre le creaban pesadillas que no ayudaban a cambiar su aspecto débil y frágil. El miedo por algo, lo que fuera, la carcomía día y noche. Sus pensamientos se alejaban de la realidad y sus notas finales amenazaban con bajar si ella no reaccionaba.

Ya no sabia que hacer, deseaba la mínima atención de alguien en ella. Que le preguntaran el porque de sus penas y silencios melancólicos.

Quería sentir que le importaba a alguien, a quien fuera.

—Vi, ¿has visto a Alexy?

La joven de cabellos morados fijó su mirada gris en los curiosos ojos azules de Armin. Sonrió sin pena y miedo, dejando caer la máscara con lentitud en su rostro.

—No, pero la última vez que lo vi me dijo que estaría buscando un regalo para Lysandro.

— ¡Claro! Bueno Vi, me voy no aguanto estar tanto tiempo junto a las flores.

Se quedo mirando la espalda del gemelo de cabellera negra. Había dicho otra mentira, otra que se sumaba a su larga lista de mentiras.

Con su máscara de tranquilidad puesta, olvido el ardor en sus ojos y termino de trazar los rostros de sus amigas.

El lápiz se desvió en una horrible línea al posarse en su cara, el dibujo quedo manchado por las gotas de agua salda que caían sobre la hoja.

Violeta arrancó la hoja, sin percatarse que sus ojos maquillados se encontraban estropeados a causa de las lágrimas que silenciosamente dejaba escapar.

* * *

 **.**

 **-~…~…~…~-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yo, Naranja**

Iris tapó a su hermano con sus cobijas de títeres y piratas. El niño pelirrojo soltó ronquidos entre sueños y volteó el rostro. A Iris le pareció como si su hermano escondiera su rostro de ella.

Cerró su puerta con delicadeza. Al pasar por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras escucho una secuencia de gritos y maldiciones de la planta baja. Se recargo en el barandal de las escaleras escuchando toda la conversación.

Como aquellas veces cuando era niña y se sentaba en las escaleras a escuchar en silencio las peleas de sus padres. El como su padre le replicaba a su madre la poca amabilidad de esperarlo a cenar, y su madre molesta y miedosa de que ella o su hermano se despertaran — ¡Ja!, ella siempre estaba despierta—, le pedía bajar el tono de voz. Después de ese comentario un sonoro "¡Plaff!" y ya no escuchaba nada más.

Iris sabia que ese era el momento para que ella se retirara a su habitación sin alertar a ninguno de sus padres.

Ahora tiempo después del divorcio de sus padres, Iris podía sentirse como la misma niña de diez años cuando sus padres peleaban en el recibidor de la casa. Solo que ahora su padre estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí y su madre se deshacía entre maldiciones e injusticias.

Se retiró tan silenciosa cuando su madre azotó el jarrón de la mesa, dando por finalizada la llamada. Se adentró en las penumbras de su cuarto y después de colocarse los audífonos dejo salir las lágrimas de rabia contenida. Golpeó su almohada con furia, pensando tal vez que ese era el rostro de su padre. Aquel hombre que los había abandonado por irse con otra mujer cuando ella cursaba el primer año de secundaria.

Asumió el papel de fortaleza en la casa. El pilar de amor, seguridad y apoyo que su madre y hermano necesitaban. Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta ese instinto de ser siempre el apoyo de los demás se había trasladado a sus relaciones personales.

Ella era Iris, la pelirroja alegre que siempre te da una mano para salir de los problemas. La chica que nunca ha sido egoísta, que se preocupa por todos. La que ayuda a todos sin importar si ella esta bien o mal.

La chica pelirroja que se traga su rabia contra el mundo y sonríe con alegría para todos. La que tiene una máscara de sonrisas fáciles y apoyos incondicionales.

La princesa de cabellos de fuego y brillante ojos azules. La otra princesa falsa que usa una máscara para ocultar sus penas y sufrimientos interiores.

Iris es la chica que con su llamativo color naranja te muestra una luz que antes no viste en tu túnel de oscuridad. Iris es naranja, y ella no lo puede ver.

Su color vivo y llamativo se pierde al dar su apoyo moral, cuando te ayuda en tus problemas. Su color naranja, tan bello y vivaz, se acaba cuando ya nadie necesita de ella.

El naranja se vuelve granate, ese color oscuro y opaco, poco llamativo. Poco vivo y poco alegre. Se opaca, se extingue su luz de aliento.

Iris cae en sus miedos y pérdidas, en sus rabias contra el mundo, contra su padre. Contra ella. Se pierde en su mundo destinado al fracaso y a la felicidad ajena, pero sin ninguna felicidad para ella.

Iris es la típica amiga que te ayuda en todo. Es tan cliché que todos la aceptan. No ven el fuego arder dentro de ella, no se percatan de su poca paciencia y mucho menos de su gusto por los días nublados.

Piensan que Iris es simple, normal. Que le gustan los días soleados y helados de limón. Tan cliché que da risa. Iris da pena por ser siempre la que apoya y brinda amistad, confiando ciegamente en la gente.

Iris es la chica pelirroja que llora por las noches después de una discusión por teléfono, la que arropa con temor a su hermano. La que apenas habla con su madre. La que se rompe cada noche.

La que deja escapar el fuego de sus cabellos rojizos, casi naranjas. Ellos también se opacan, como toda ella. Se deja vencer por la infelicidad.

El naranja baja grados de ser llamativo, jubiloso. Cada día se opaca más, lucha contra los otros colores que quieren opacar su lugar, pero la lucha siempre lo deja cansado. Fastidiado y con un fuerte sentimiento de mandar a todos al carajo.

Pero se plantea su papel de princesa de cabello de fuego y alegres, falsos, ojos azules. Recuerda sus líneas y se une una vez más al espectáculo. Se contiene, amarraba en sogas de cuero sus miedos y pérdidas.

Un día más donde da el hombro, donde lloran miles de personas y luego la dejan sin decirle un simple gracias. Un día más donde ella mantiene los ojos brillosos y lucha para que el fuego no se extinga.

Lucha, lucha y lucha, pero ya esta cansada. Y Sabe, ella sabe muy bien, que tan solo hace falta muy poco para que el naranja se apague y el brillo de las piedras azules se extinga.

Tal vez por unos días, tal vez por unas horas. O tal vez, solo tal vez, para siempre.

Iris es la princesa de cabellos de fuego que cae dormida después de soltar todas sus penas en forma de gotas de agua salda, amarga.

La chica de sonrisas incondicionales, y mirada triste es Iris.

Otra princesa falsa.

* * *

 **.**

 **-~…~…~…~-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yo, Plata.**

— ¿Podrías, si quiera intentarlo?, de tus decisiones depende la familia. —Su padre la taladró con su ojos verde olivo—Deja de ser tan egoísta.

El portazo que dio su padre no le provocó nada más que indiferencia. Absoluta indiferencia. Volvió su atención al libro que descansaba en su regazo. No avanzo ni dos paginas cuando cerró el libro en un golpe brusco. Su fría mirada chocolate se poso en el estuche de terciopelo negro que reposaba en su mesa de noche, en su interior; una hermosa pulsera de diminutos diamantes.

Dejo su libro en su enorme cama de sabanas de seda y de color plateadas. Tomó el estuche, abriéndolo sin mayor ceremonia sacó la pulsera costosa y sumamente llamativa.

Demasiado llamativa para su gusto.

La inspecciono con ojo critico, al terminar la volvió a poner en su caja pero jaló con premura una notita que se escondía entre la pequeña manta que envolvía a la pulsera y el peluche negro de la caja.

La desdoblo y leyó su contenido.

Su sonrisa nostálgica hizo aparición en sus labios de muñeca rota. No caería nuevamente en la misma trampa, en la trampa de siempre y sin cambio alguno.

Primero serían unos mensajes finos, seductores y alucinantes. Con el propósito de hacerla bajar la guardia.

Lo segundo serían regalos hermosos, como la pulsera. Con un significado oculto. Si los llegaba a usar en público su vida cambiaria en unos instantes. Esos regalos significaban su unión a una persona que apenas y si la conocía.

O tal vez porque la conocía demasiado bien, le jugaba así. Dejándola desarmada en su juego de tira y afloja.

Y lo tercero y último será él. Él con la lengua metida hasta la garganta de una chica que no era ella y tampoco la chica de la semana pasada. Sus ojos brillosos por el deseo se posarían en los chocolates de ella y la mirarían con tristeza, con culpa disimulada y un fuerte sentido de posesividad.

Ella aguantaría las lágrimas, como venia haciendo desde la primera vez que él la hizo llorar. A la tierna edad de siete años. Sus vidas se mantenían unidas por un papel con cláusulas irrebatibles y regalos costosos para usarse enfrente de la sociedad.

Pero cada semana las lágrimas ya no sabían amargas, sabían a resignación a un futuro matrimonio obligado y en donde ella viviría el infierno en carne propia. Todo lo soportaría, todo con tal de no ver a su familia en la calle.

¿Y su padre decía que era egoísta?

Se ataba a un hombre que la consentía de muchas formas, que la apoya, que era casi perfecto con ella, _casi_. Pero que cuando su humor cambiaba por algo que ella había hecho se desataba el peor de los infiernos.

La humillaba, la hacia sufrir de manera psicológica. La engañaba con la primera que se cruzara en su camino. Tan solo por no cumplir un capricho de él.

Y ella sufría porque de una manera retorcida, poco saludable y mal vista, ella se había encariñado de él. _Enamorado_ de él.

Pero también esta el otro.

El _otro_ que no sabía nada de su enamoramiento secreto. De su problema de querer a dos personas a la vez. De su estúpido problema cliché de estar enamorada de dos personas, completamente, diferentes.

Yayx, la hija predilecta, la chica perfecta, la que no tenía ningún error, la joven nacida y educada para ser la mejor entre las mejores. La bella muchacha que cargaba con el peso de toda su familia, de un compromiso forzado y de un enamoramiento poco saludable y típico.

Ella era la princesa sin errores, la que no importaba si le caía mal alguien: ella siempre debía de ser amable. Complaciente con todo los que la rodearan. Ser elegante siempre, no dar ningún tropiezo y mantener la máscara de perfección siempre en alto, con orgullo falso y nauseabundo.

La princesa a la que se le tenía prohibido sentir algo más haya del formalismo con la gente. La que usando su inteligencia debía de deslumbrar a todos, llamarlos a ella. Ella era la princesa que tenía cadenas invisibles en sus muñecas, boca y corazón.

La princesa que no debía de guardar cariño por nadie, solo era la princesa de adorno. La princesa que todas las demás princesas quieren imitar.

Yayx era la chica de cabellos rizados y pasos gráciles. La que encantaba a la vista, la que no tenia ningún error. Y la que se sentía más sola.

Ella se había acostumbrado a estar siempre en un núcleo de neutralidad. A no dejar que vieran más allá de su máscara hermosa y perfecta, tallada en las mejores escuelas y la mejor educación. Preparada par la mejor guerra verbal, pero inexperta en la guerra de emociones,

Ese era su error, su único y mortal error.

El haberse enamorado de dos personas, el sufrir en silencio por ellos. El dejar que su máscara se empezara a quebrar. A dejar que sus ojos conocieran el ardor de las lagrimas.

El permitir que su corazón revoloteará cada vez que entraban en su campo periférico. Dejar que su cerebro no formulara respuestas ingeniosas para defenderse de los daños de palabras hirientes.

Su peor error había sido el ser humana. Darse el permiso de sentir por la gente, el permitirse amar y dejar que otros la pisotearan.

El ser humana, sentir y anhelar, había sido su peor error.

Yayx era la chica de cabellera azul y larga, la de sonrisas bellas y voz de ruiseñor. La que ahora daba todo por la gente que quería, la que había dejado su egoísmo y arrogancia en el pasado. La joven que ya no quería vestir de hermosos vestidos y ser adornada por espectaculares joyas.

Era la princesa que jamás debía de sentir, la princesa que debía de ser perfectamente encantadora. La princesa de los cuentos de hadas, la princesa de ejemplo. La princesa que no debía de ser humana.

La princesa que era más muñeca que princesa. La princesa más falsa de todas, la que no tenía sentimientos y la que tenía prohibido vivir a su manera.

La chica que seguía tal cual el guión y hacia su debut en el escenario, sin ningún paso en falso.

Ella era la princesa que amaba y no debía de hacerlo.

Ella simplemente era la princesa que se dio cuenta que estaba hecha pedazos, demasiado rota para sanar. Demasiado equivocada para seguir su vida.

Ella no era ni la princesa de ejemplo.

Ella era una insignificante princesa que tarde se dio cuenta que también era humana, y que podía enamorarse también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Continuará?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches, linduras!**

 **Se que subí una nueva historia ayer en la noche, pero mi mente divago hoy sobre porque carajos no he visto un fic sobre únicamente las chicas de CDM, así que mi mente divago más y creo esta historia donde como dice el titulo; las chicas son falsas. Llenas de mascaras que nadie ve o no quieren ver.**

 **Esto es totalmente AU, y posiblemente con Spoilers. Las parejas serán indefinidas y como pueden ver Leigh engaño a Rosalya. Quise darle ese toque porque a mi me había dado la impresión que ChinoMiko había hecho algo "perfecta" la relación entre Rosalya y Leigh. ¡Por Dios que yo amo a Rosalya! La mujer es única, pero quiero experimentar el como sería su actitud si no tiene novio. Si dejara de ser "dependiente" el seguir sus metas personales. El solo enfocarse en ella.**

 **Y todo eso también lo quiero con las otras chicas, como bien se ve Melody no es la típica insufrible chica perfecta, quería darle un aire rebelde a su personalidad perfecta. El no ser una santa. Y también quería darle a Amber más protagonismo, el saber que hay maltrato en tu casa hace que muchos chicos o chicas se metan en los líos de las drogas. El miedo de Violeta por las actitudes extrañas de su padre, que la ha orillado a ser casi una mentirosa compulsiva. La fortaleza de Iris al aguantar los desquites de sus padres. El ser tan bellamente alegre y el estar pagándote porque nadie te apoya a ti cuando lo necesitas.**

 **Por este capitulo solo pongo a Melody, Rosalya, Iris, Violeta y mi Oc (Yayx), quien también completamente absorta en su mundo de perfección no se daba cuenta que sus miedos salían y ella había caído en un enamoramiento, lo que muestra que no es tan perfecta como tanto quería aparentar, en el caso de mi Oc quiero que se refleje que su autoestima es falsa, tonta y fundada solamente en sus cosas materiales y aspecto físico. El prohibirle "enamorarse" fue lo que la arrastro a su problema sentimental. Bien dicen que cuando algo es prohibido uno lo desea más.**

 **En el próximo capitulo estarán las demás chicas ¡Si, hasta Nina, Priya y Debrah, estarán! Aunque con la ultima tengo mis dudas, pero no pienso excluirla del circulo problemático.**

 **Las parejas con los chicos serán indefinidas, no garantizo un súper romance porque de eso no va la historia. Se basa principalmente en la confianza entre ellas y en si mismas. El poder enfrentar sus propios demonios, y miedos.**

 **Los chicos tendrán su participación pero no tan estelar como las chicas.**

 **Bien pues espero que les haya gusta este primer capitulo.**

 **Se aceptan criticas si, y si solo son constructivas o con el fin de ayudar a una mejora para la autora.**

 **¡Que pasen buena noche e inicio de semana, queridos!**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchando "S.O.S" – Indila.**_


End file.
